I Need You
by WestlifeCSI Freak
Summary: Grissom is shot saving Sara's life. *G/S* ~Final Chapter up~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, although if Greg, Grissom, Nick or Warrick are on sale then I am there.

A/N I was going to post this story as a whole but it is taking me too long so here is chapter 1 for now.

"Sara, watch out," she heard Grissom shout but before she had a chance to respond she heard a gunshot. She turned instantly to find Grissom standing in front of her, blocking her body. He fell onto his knees clutching his shoulder. Before Sara realised what she was doing she had shot the shooter as he ran away. She watched him fall before kneeling next to Grissom and taking hold of his hand. The tears were already filling up in her eyes. She looked at the blood pouring from his wound, she put her hand over it and with the other hand phoned the paramedics and Brass, she knew if the other guy was still alive he would need to be arrested. 

"Griss I need to go and check on the shooter, give me two seconds," she told him lifting her hand off his wound and running over to the body lying motionless. She took the gun from his hand and placed it in an evidence bag. 

When she returned to Grissom a pool of blood had surrounded his body. She took his hand once again. 

"Griss it's okay I'm here," she told him.

"Sara I need to tell you something," he managed to say.

"No, you are not saying goodbye, you're going to be fine, I won't let you go," she told him as she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Sara, I.. l.." His words trailed off as his eyes closed. Sara leaned over him touching his face and pleading with him to open his eyes again.

"Griss come on, don't do this, I love you and I need you to know that I love you, please." 

She was in floods of tears, when the paramedics arrived. They put Grissom on a stretcher and hurried him out of the building. She followed them out and saw Catherine and Nick arriving with Brass.

Nick ran straight over to Sara, who collapsed into his arms. Catherine ran over to the paramedics as Grissom was being loaded into the back of the ambulance. She could hardly look at him, he had blood all over him and an oxygen mask was covering his face.

"Where are you taking him?" She shouted to them. They looked at her strangely wondering who she was. She held up her badge to them.

"Mount Carmel hospital," the young paramedic shouted before closing the door.

She walked back over to Nick and Sara, she could see how destroyed Sara was, she was covered in blood and her eyes were red and swollen where she had been crying.

"Their taking him to Mount Carmel hospital," Catherine told them as they helped Sara into the car.

"Sara sweetie, we'll take you home and then we'll go the hospital," Nick told her as he sat in the driver's seat.

"No, I want to see Grissom," she said.

Catherine was sitting next to her, she took hold of her hand "Sara, you need to go home and get some rest."

"I need to be with Grissom, I won't be able to rest," she said as the tears began to flow from her eyes again. 

Catherine wanted to cry aswell after seeing Grissom on the stretcher, but she was trying to stay strong for Sara.

"Sara what happened?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know all I remember was Grissom shouting me, then there was a gun shot and I turned to find Grissom standing in front of me, blocking my body, he...he saved my life," she told them.

"Well what happened to the guy who shot him?" Nick asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"What do you mean? He's been arrested hasn't he?" Sara asked Nick

"He's dead," Nick told her.

Sara's eyes grew wider.

"You didn't know he was dead?" Catherine asked noticing the shock on Sara's face.

Sara shook her head.

"Well what happened to him after he shot Grissom?" Nick asked as he drove into the hospital car park.

"I shot him, I just held my gun up and fired, the least I hoped to do was get him in the leg so he couldn't run anymore, I can't believe I killed him." 

"Yeh well he deserved it" Nick said angrily as he parked the car.

They all climbed out of the car and entered the hospital in silence.

Nick had his arm around Sara, trying his best to comfort her.

They approached the nurse at the front desk.

"Excuse me, a man just came in with a gun shot wound, do you know where he is?" Catherine asked the older nurse.

"Oh yes dear, he was taken to surgery, third floor"

"Thankyou" Catherine said. Nick and Sara followed her to the elevator, they rode up in silence.

There was a nurses station right in front of the elevator on the third floor.

"Can I help you?" The young nurse asked as they approached the desk.

"Yes we're with the man who was just brought in with a gun shot wound, Gil Grissom" Catherine told her.

"Are you family? Only family are allowed to wait"

"Yes I'm his sister, this is my husband" She said pointing at Nick.

"And this is his wife" Nick added holding on to Sara.

"Okay, well if you follow me I can take you to the family waiting room"

"Thanks, is there a phone around here?" Catherine asked.

"Yes there is one just outside the waiting room aswell as a coffee machine" The nurse told her.

They were led to a room which was completely white with five chairs and a small table in the middle of the room.

"A doctor will come and speak to you as soon as possible," she told them before leaving.

"Okay I'm going to go and phone the sherriff and Warrick, he needs to get the evidence off Brass."

"I'll go and get us some coffees, will you be alright by yourself Sar?" Nick asked her, she was rolled up in a chair, staring at her shirt which was covered in Grissom's blood. She nodded.

They both left. 

Almost instantly the doctor entered the waiting room. He noticed Sara curled up on the chair.

"Excuse me are you with Mr Grissom?" He asked her.

"Yes how is he?" She asked, hoping the doctor would tell her some good news.

"Well he was very badly injured, he lost a lot of blood..."

"Pease doc just tell me, will he make it?"

A/N Okay I thought I would leave it with that cliffhanger. Will he be okay?

Next chapter is already done so I'll post it soon.


	2. I Need You

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. To apologise, here's a longer chapter.

Chapter 2

The doctor smiled at her.

"Yes he will be okay, it will take him a while to recover but he will be fine" 

Sara could feel the tears of relief filling up in her eyes 

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, are you his wife?"

"Yes" 

"Okay well if you follow me Mrs Grissom, I can take you to see him."

She followed the doctor into a small room, Grissom was lying on the bed covered in tubes and surrounded by machines.

"He may be out for a while, okay?"

Sara nodded, she walked over to the chair next to him, and she turned to see the doctor leave.

She sat on the chair and took hold of his hand.

"I am so sorry Griss, it should be me lying there" She told him, squeezing his hand tighter and letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Six hours passed and Sara had not moved from the chair next to Grissom. Nick was still outside the room waiting for Sara. Warrick had picked Catherine up four hours ago so that she could return to her case.

Sara was asleep in the chair next to Grissom when he woke up. He was unsure of were he was and his mind was blank. He looked around to try and find something that would jog his memory of what had happened to him and where he was. He turned to his left and saw Sara curled up on the chair next to him. The memory of what had happened returned to him and he was relieved that Sara was okay. He tried to sit up but a pain shot through his shoulder and he cried out.

Sara woke up instantly.

"Griss your awake, are you okay?" She asked frantically.

He nodded.

"I'll get a doctor," she began to stand when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me."

"Okay," she sat back down and took his hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. She felt the tears fill up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're lying in a hospital bed and your asking how I am."

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Well you always manage to get yourself in trouble when I'm not around."

They both laughed. A pain shot through his shoulder once again and he winced. Sara noticed this and knew she had to get a doctor.

"I'm going to get a doctor," she told him, he knew that he couldn't stop her this time so he watched her leave.

As she opened the door Nick appeared in front of her.

"Hey how is he?" He asked.

"He's awake, I am going to get a doctor. You can go in though." Nick nodded and walked into Grissom's room.

He was shocked at what he saw, he had never seen Grissom looking so frail before.

"Hey Griss, how are you?" He asked.

"I've been better Nicky," he told him smiling.

"Yeh well the doctor should be here in a minute," he said trying to make conversation, he had never been more uncomfortable in his life as he didn't like seeing Grissom as the victim.

At that moment the doctor walked in closely followed by Sara.

"Hello Mr Grissom, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he picked up his chart.

"I feel like I've been shot," he told him sarcastically.

"Okay, well, your vitals look good. You were shot just above the heart so you were lucky. I'll give you some painkillers for the pain."

"When can he go home?" Sara asked anxiously.

"Well, we need to make sure that the wound doesn't become infected, other than that he should be able to go home with you in a couple of days Mrs Grissom."

The doctor smiled at the three of them and left.

Grissom just looked at Sara in total confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Mrs Grissom?" He replied with a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh, Catherine's idea, we had to be family to visit you," Sara began to blush.

He nodded and noticed Nick turning away to laugh.

Sara nudged him and gave him an evil stare.

"Oh Sara, here you go," he handed her one of his shirts.

"What's this for?"

"Warrick brought it in for you, your shirt is covered in.." His words trailed off as he pointed at the blood covering her shirt.

"Oh, yeh, I'll be right back," she told them as she grabbed the shirt off Nick and left.

An hour later Nick had gone home to get changed and get a shower. Sara didn't want to leave Grissom so Nick was coming back later that day to pick her up for work.

Sara and Grissom were discussing their case.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked looking a little confused.

"For saving my life."

He smiled at her. "My pleasure."

"Griss, I need to tell you something," she told him, pulling her chair closer to his bed.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"I was really scared that I was going to lose you before telling you something important." 

He waited for her to say something else but noticed that she looked worried.

"Sara what is it?"

"Well...I need you!"

"You need for me for what?" He asked.

"No, I need you. I need you in my life, I don't know what I would do without you, I..I love you." She told him, she instantly stood up and walked over to the window.

She was so worried of what his response was going to be. He was silent. She knew that his silence was not a good thing.

She turned round to face him and saw him smiling.

"Sara, I love you too."

"What?" Was her reply.

"I love you too, I have done for a long time now but I was afraid to tell you."

"Wait Gil Grissom was afraid of something?"

He nodded.

"I was afraid too," she told him.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I need you too," he whispered.

She placed her head on his shoulder and they sat in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

A/N: Okay I may add another chapter regarding Grissom's recovery and how they interact around work. Tell me if you think I should!!


	3. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters except for Isabella. *Wishes she owned Grissom & Nick*

A/N: This is the final chapter, just wanted to wrap everything up so they could live 'happily ever after'.

"Hey," she walked over and kissed him, "You ready to go home?"

He nodded. He was so relieved to finally be going home. It had been seven days since he had been shot at a crime scene and there was nothing he wanted more than to be in the comfort of his own home.

"Okay well I've taken the night off work so I can help you around the house," she told him as she placed his forensic magazines into his bag.

"Sara I can look after myself you know," he said.

"I know you can honey, it's just I'd feel much better if I was with you, okay?"

He nodded. He was quite happy to be spending the night with the woman he loved rather than by himself, which is what he was used to.

She picked up his bag and took his hand. "Let's go."

He stood up and they walked out hand in hand.

They arrived at Grissom's townhouse thirty minutes later. Grissom gave Sara his keys so she could open the door. Once they were inside he walked straight over to his couch and sat down. His shoulder was in a lot of pain, but he was too proud to admit it so he suffered in silence.

"You want some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll show you were..." she cut him off as he began to stand.

"I'll find it," she stated before turning towards the kitchen.

He felt so helpless and he hated it. He had only ever relied upon himself so he was finding it very difficult to rely on someone else, no matter how much he loved that someone.

Sara appeared with two cups of coffee in her hand. She placed them on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to him.

He placed his arm around her and she snuggled close to him.

'I could stay like this forever' he thought to himself.

She looked up at him and broke his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeh I'm fine."

"Good 'cos I need to go the supermarket, you have no food here."

"Okay I'll come with you," he said as he began to stand.

"No Griss, it's okay, you need your rest."

"SARA I'M FINE," he screamed.

She stood up and looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry for worrying about the man I love," she turned and walked out of his house, tears running down her face.

He stood to follow her, his head was spinning but he managed to make it to the door, but he was too late and all he could do was watch her leave.

He went back inside and took a couple of painkillers, his shoulder was throbbing worse than ever. 'Maybe it's my heart that's hurting' he thought to himself.

He sat back down on the couch as the painkillers began to work. After a couple of minutes he fell into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile Sara was in the supermarket. She was trying to convince herself that Grissom was tired and he didn't mean what he said. 'What if he doesn't need me anymore?' she asked herself as she strolled down the aisles. She was throwing random items into her cart as she continued to think about Grissom.

When she arrived back at his townhouse he was asleep on the couch, the box of painkillers placed on the table in front of him. She quietly entered the kitchen and placed the items of food in the cupboards. She made herself another cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen reading one of Grissom's forensic magazines.

Grissom was asleep for a couple of hours. When he woke up he hoped that Sara would be sitting next to him but she wasn't. He slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen, he was happy to find Sara leaning on the table, fast asleep.

He noticed how uncomfortable she looked so he decided to wake her.

"Sara, honey," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the man next to her.

"I'm sorry about before," he told her.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Let's go to bed," he said taking her hand and pulling her up from the stool.

They both got into Grissom's bed fully clothed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Six months later

Sara was now living with Grissom in his small townhouse and he had finally proposed to her two weeks ago. They were lying in bed together when Sara turned to ask him something.

"Griss, what are we going to do when our supervisor's finds out we're getting married?"

"I don't know," he told her taking her hand into his.

"We could lose our jobs."

"I know but it's a risk I am willing to take."

"I'm willing to take that risk too but we can't support a child if we are both unemployed."

"I know but that might not happen for a couple of years, we will have sorted everything out by then."

"Well it might be happening sooner than you think," she told him as she got out of bed.

"Sara, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, moving over to her side of the bed so he was closer to her.

She turned away from him, "I'm pregnant."

He stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist putting his hands on her stomach.

"Honey, that is great," he told her happily.

"What? You're happy about this?" She asked turning to face him.

"Of course I'm happy about this, we are having a baby."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "We're going to be parents," she announced happily.

When they arrived in work that night they gathered the team, including Greg, into the break room to announce their good news. Everyone was extremely happy for them especially Nick.

"So I'm going to be an uncle then?" He asked Sara.

"Look's like it," she told him happily.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug, "I'm glad you're finally happy," he whispered into her ear. He was rewarded with a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek.

On June 12th 2004, Isabella Grissom was brought into the world. The team were waiting outside the delivery room for the first glance of the new addition to their family. Grissom appeared after ten minutes carrying her in a pink blanket. Nick was the first to appear next to him.

"Guy's this is Isabella," he announced happily.

"Wow, she looks like Sara," Nick said.

"I know isn't she beautiful," Grissom said as he stared at his daughter who was fast asleep in his arms.

They all nodded in agreement. They watched Grissom with his daughter and saw a totally different side to him, he was smiling happily and they had never seen so much love in someone's eyes.

"I better go back into Sara," he told them.

Catherine leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Warrick and Nick patted him on the back and they each took one last look at Isabella before leaving.

Grissom entered the delivery room to find Sara fast asleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed and continued to look at his daughter, he never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Sara, but he could and that person was fast asleep in his arms.

Just over six months later on December 23rd Sara Sidle became Sara Grissom. It was a small ceremony with only a few friends and family.

Nick proudly walked down the aisle carrying Isabella to her happy parents. He placed her in a small pushchair next to them so that they could be close to her. Catherine was Sara's maid of honour while Warrick was Grissom's best man, although Nick was initially upset at not being best man he soon recovered when he was chosen to be Godfather a few months before.

As Sara walked out of the church with her husband and daughter next to her she knew that her life was complete and that she was the happiest she had ever been before. 

Grissom turned to her and pulled her closer and kissed her, as their friends and family looked on at the happy couple.

Of course they lived happily ever after!

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it wasn't that good, I started to lose the plot near the end!!


End file.
